This is directed to particular components and the assembly of particular components in a handheld electronic device.
A portable electronic device can include a large number of components that must be placed within a housing. Although some of the components can be small, each component can have restrictions regarding the manner in which it must be positioned, or restrictions regarding the interaction of a component with other device components. These limitations or restrictions can require innovative solutions for placing and securing components within a handheld device housing, especially when the housing includes unique or unusual features or shapes.